Brutal Encounter
by Akuma-beast-16
Summary: While on a mission Naruto witnesses a violent and grusome fight that leaves him changed forever.Read and Review up for adoption.


I Do not own Naruto or Ryu Hayabusa and I think disclaimers are retarded.

Naruto was excited like always.A new mission had been apointed to team 7 a mission which he hoped would allow him to show what a strong ninja he had mission itself was pretty simple all they had to do was deliver a package to a newly discovered had been warned that there may be some danger,but nothing as serious as the Zabuza incedent.

They gathered at the front gates and like always waited on Kakashi to get minutes in Naruto claimed how loudly claimed how bored he was.

"Im sick of waiting how long is this going to take!"

"Would you stop complaining this is already bad enough with out hearing some dope screaming in my ear"

kakashi arrived to find both of his students atempting to kill one calmly walked up to Sakura "Did i miss anything?" She looked up from the book she was reading an boerdly said"Not realy". Judjing from her lack of intrerest the fight had been going on for some even out the gates yet and his team were already fighting 'just great' he fighting had finaly stopped when the other two noticed his presence.

"YOUR LATE!" they shouted in unison he imagined at that time it was the only thing they agreed on. He attempted tell them his excuse, but they would have none of it.'lets get this over with.'

It started of well enough at first, but things went very wrong when Naruto when to get some food (Kakashi miscalculated the metabolism of his growing young students and failed to pack enough) .He seperated from the rest of the group at went to go find a berry bush or river where they could found a river,but further up stream he could hear the clanking of quickly lost interest in gathering fish and went to investigate.

As he got closer to the source he noticed the water was changing from the pure clear blue to a muddy crimson spotted with pieces of what looked like raw turned at the bank and his life was changed (whether for good or bad he would debate the rest of his life)

A man stood in the river sword drawn parallel to the was dressed in black form fit leather armor from head to was surrounded on all sides by shinobi weilding claws,swords, and normal man would have died against the overwelming odds, but as he soon would see this man was anything but normal.

Five charged him at aiming to kill him. he blocked their blows with ease and skill he paried sending one off gaurd and with one swing cut him diagonaly in didn't deter the others though .Archers released their arrows,but he grapped the top half of the man he just killed and used him to block the arrows. The arrow heads stuck out of the other side,but didn't touch him.a sword cleaved the air were he was a moment attacker was tripped and killed when the body of his dead comerade was slammed down on him arrow points down using the weapons meant to eliminate him killing anouther of his enemies.

The brutality was more than Naruto could handle and he probably would have thrown up had he not been so fasinated by the continued to watch and noticed the man had 'summoned' a new didn't know how to explain it, one second he stabbed a sword through a mans torso the next he pulled out a very wicked looking would think a person using it would would find it to slow,but he had mastered it using its off balance weight to cut through anyone who tried to gore and blood was multiplied and Naruto looked down and noticed the blood had traveled long enough to splash his orange felt he should be disgusted however he was to numb of mind to feel continued to watch.

Their numbers were thinning and the river that was once so pure and beautiful was choked with bodies of those foolish enough to come within his were missing entire limbs,but yet they still fought him with fanatical now and then one would try a suicide attack only to suceede in killing him or one of his began to notice a thin stream of red traveling from the dead to their cleared a space in the middle and with one move finished the fight in one attack.A strong energy gathered around him and was released as blades of wind going in all directions Naruto unfortunantly was one of the casualties.

His feeling of numbness quickly replaced a searing pain in his looked to see what happened and found... nothing his left arm was completley gone all that was left was part of his shredded orange jump suits drenched him and he feel to the ground from shock and he guessed blood looked up and saw the man covered in blood walking towards him the giant sythe held on his closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the blade coming down and let his mind drift away into a deep sleep.

Looked down at the traumatised child bleeding at his felt bad about ruining the kid,but there wasn't anything he could do about it wrapped the wound the best he could and took him to the nearest village he could think learned to his suprise that the boy 'Naruto' was actualy a shinobi though theres seemed to be much different than the ones he explained the story to them and a the end of it was struck in the face by a girl with pink team had thought him dead when they came across the battle grounds and saw his bloody sleeve and his arm cut into multiple pieces which was the reason he didn't bother trying to get it reatached and left it.

Ryu left the village before Naruto regained Naruto awoke he saw Sakura asleep head resting on his woke up a nearley killed him with a choking hug tears running down her face.'strange' he thought she would only ever do this for tried to hug her back,but when he moved his right he noticed his left didn't fallow. His mind was brought back to that remmebered the fighting,gore,blood and searing pain he flinched visably at that last one.

"Naruto don't ever do this to me again" Sakura said in between the first 30 minutes people walked into his room and visited never relised how many people actualy cared for him it was a very warm feeling."Naruto" Kakashi had walked into his now empty hospital room carrying a long box which he sat at the Foot of Narutos bed."The man Ryu left this for you as an appology gift im sorry Naruto it seems i failed you as a leader and Kakashi left he opened inside was a sword a barley visible pattern of flame was on the blade and the kanji for 'Chaos' was imprinted right above the took his attention away from the sword to look at the note that cames with it.

_Naruto I am sorry for ireparable damage ive i can't heal you I can still I have left you the sword 'Ranmyaku' a great blade forged by a friend of mine is balanced for quick changes of standard and reverse grip attacks used to confuse the enemy I thought it the best blade for your the cusion of the sword is a guide for simple techniques and a map to my know the last person who betrayed my village I brought down his entire you feel you have mastered these techniques come seek me you no longer do justu, but it doesn't mean you are powerless it simply just means that your path to becoming a great ninja is that much and train Naruto I look forward to our meeting._

_Ryu Hayabusa._

Naruto picked up the blade a made a few practice swings. 'I can do this.'He thought "My dream isn't over just yet"

This was originaly supposed to be a one shot,but I kinda left the door open at the end didn't anyone would like to continue this story message me.I would like to continue it,but just this little amount took forever and I don't realy like Naruto anymore I blame Sasuke for that.

Merry Christmas Peoplz have fun! and don't forget to review.


End file.
